El misterio de sus ojos
by GSMatsuri
Summary: Algo extraño pasa en el mundo ninja, algo que pone en peligro a todos problemas por todos lados, la alegría se desvanece y el mundo esta sumido en preocupación, deberan resolver este problema antes de que personas inocentes mueran NxH SxT SxS NxT GxM KxI


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, esta historia sí, disfrutenla**

* * *

1-El misterio comienza

Dos personas gritaban tan fuerte que los pájaros ni siquiera se acercaban.

—¡No Tenten, no, no se puede! — Neji estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas.

—Tú lo sabias ¡Sabias que acabaría así! Y aun así alimentantes todas mis esperanzas ¿Qué clase de monstro eres? —

La última frase lo paralizo por completo, retrocedió unos pasos y todo se quedó en silencio. Un silencio increíblemente incómodo.

—Tienes razón— Neji dio unos pasos hacia Tenten y la beso, puso su frente contra la de ella y las lágrimas de ella resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta chocar contra el piso —Perdóname Tenten, ha sido toda mi culpa, tienes mucha razón— Neji se inclinó hasta que su cara quedo justo frente a la barriga de la muchacha —Perdóname hijo, no te odio, te amo hijo, discúlpame— Neji acaricio la barriga de Tenten y luego se levantó a mirarla. —Ya veremos como lo solucionamos— dijo Neji mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de la muchacha —Por ahora no digamos nada, tenemos unos meses antes de que sea evidente— Tenten asintió y abrazo al shinobi, quien la cargo y la llevo hasta la habitación.

* * *

Temari caminaba por las calles de Konoha, extrañamente Shikamaru no había ido a recogerla a la puerta como acostumbrara, pero no importaba, tampoco era su obligación hacerlo.

Le sorprendió tampoco no verlo en la oficina del ahora Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, pero también razono que no era su responsabilidad estar ahí.

De camino a su posada su mente divago en cosas de menor importancia, como los papeles que tenía que firmar o cuánto tiempo se había hecho de Suna a Konoha.

—Alguien te asaltara si caminas así de perdida— la voz le perforo los oídos y le impulso a mirar hacia atrás.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto la muchacha sin dejar de caminar

—Acabo de regresar de una misión, disculpa que no haya ido por ti— se disculpó el perezoso

—No es tu obligación— Temari estaba molesta, molesta de no haberlo visto a su llegada, deseaba llegar ponto para verlo y no verlo fue una gran decepción.

Caminaron juntos hasta su posada

—Ya no estés enojada, mujer, ¿O es porque me extrañaste? — Shikamaru intento no reírse, pero la cara de ella la delato por completo aun cuando no le contesto nada.

Sin la invitación verbal, que hace mucho no se necesitaba, ambos subieron hasta la habitación.

Sin decir palabra, sin necesitarla él la cargo y la llevo hasta la cama, la recostó y con ternura y dedicación se dedicó a acariciarla y jugar con ella…durante horas.

Shikamaru le dio un beso a la muchacha y le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Shikamaru le acaricio el cabello y poco después se quedaron dormidos

* * *

Naruto miraba por la enorme ventana, el sol aun no salía y él ya tenía que estar en la oficina, eso de ser Hokage era bastante pesado, ahora entendía porque Tsunade se dormía en la oficina.

—¡HAY PAPA! ¿Tu cómo le hacías? — el Uzumaki suspiro y volteo su vista hacia la aldea, algunas personas caminaban por la calle y las luces de las casas comenzaban a prenderse.

—¿Puedo pasar? — pregunto una voz desde fuera, Naruto dijo que si y la muchacha entro.

—¿Hanabi…? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Naruto se sorprendió de ver a la hermana de Hinata

—Mi padre obligara a Hinata a casarse… para alejarse de ti… se casara con un hombre de la aldea de la roca… y se mudara para allá.

Naruto se paralizó, ¿Se la llevarían? ¿A Hinata, a SU Hinata? Naruto cruzo los brazos sobre el escritorio y cerró los ojos

—No te preocupes Hanabi, hare algo… mantén esta conversación en secreto

—Naruto-san tiene que hacer algo… Hinata…

—Lo se… Hanabi, lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo y por idiota nunca dije nada, pero no te preocupes, de alguna forma lo solucionare… Gracias por venir a decírmelo.

—Confío en usted Hokage-sama.

Hanabi salió de la oficina, Naruto regresó la vista a la aldea e intento visualizar la mansión Hyuga.

—Esa familia es en verdad… problemática.

* * *

—Arriba— Shikamaru cargo de princesa a Temari y la llevo a la tina del baño, se metió con ella y le acaricio el cabello

—Gaara te meterá 5 metros bajo tierra si se enterara— se rio la rubia mientras acomodaba el cabello de Shikamaru

—Lo sé— sonrió él y ella le regalo una de esas sonrisas increíbles —Cásate conmigo—

Ella borro la sonrisa y luego soltó una carcajada —Que pésima forma de decirlo— se rio ella mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Shikamaru torció una sonrisa.

Alguien toco la puerta, Shikamaru soltó un gruñido y Temari un suspiro

—¿Quién? — grito la muchacha

—Temari-san, es importante la información que traemos, es respecto a las desapariciones… la de tu sobrina—

Temari y Shikamaru salieron rápidamente de la bañera, se vistieron lo más decente q pudieron y por precaución tomaron sus armas. Abrieron la puerta, dos shinobis están frente, uno de Suna y el otro de Konoha.

—Temari-san, Se nos ha informado que unos aldeanos de la aldea del arroz han visto a la pequeña Yoshi, dieron la descripción exacta… por desgracia… desapareció otra niña de esa aldea, del clan Yuriko que tiene un excelente dominio en el agua, niños hacia han estado desapareciendo, niños que viene de clanes poderosos, estamos cuidando a los Inuzuka, Yamanaka Ino y su pequeño Kio podrían ser una prioridad— el ninja de la arena termino de dar su informe

—El Hokage ¿Qué medidas ha decidido? — pregunto Shikamaru

—Los niños, cualquiera están bajo protección y tienen prohibido salir de la villa, los Inuzuka y los Yamanaka están alerta al igual que los Hyuga y Uchiha Sasuke, creo que también es importe que los Nara estén alerta, sus técnicas son inusuales— agrego el ninja de Konoha

—Gracias por el reporte, manténganme informada sobre cualquier cosa que sepan de mi sobrina— pidió Temari. Los ninjas asintieron y salieron rápidamente.

—¿Cómo está tu hermano con esto de su hija? — pregunto Shikamaru

—Deshecho— Temari cerró la puerta —Pero Matsuri…Matsuri ha estado mucho peor, ambos están muy concentrados en la búsqueda… aun no resolvemos como diablos fue que lograron llevarse a la propia hija de Kazekage—

—Los niños son el blanco más fácil—

El silencio inundo la habitación por un momento

—¿A dónde iras hoy? —pregunto Shikamaru cambiando el tema drásticamente

—Me veré con las chicas en las aguas termales ¿Y tú? —

—Le prometí a Asuma ayudarle a entrenar hoy— sonrió el shinobi

—Te esperare, pero no prometo que despierta, estoy bastante cansada— Temari le sonrió tiernamente y Shikamaru la beso.

—Te veré a la noche—

Shikamaru y Temari tomaron caminos diferentes.

Shikamaru caminaba hacia casa de Kurenai-sensei, cuando de casa de Sakura, Sasuke salió a empujones y luego la puerta se azoto fuertemente.

—¿La hiciste enojar? — pregunto Shikamaru

—Sakura es algo bipolar— contesto Sasuke mientras se acomodaba la camisa —No le digas a nadie, Nara—

Shikamaru asintió y haciéndose de oídos sordos siguió caminando a casa de Kurenai

Cuando llego, había ninjas y AMBUS por todos lados.

Kurenai salió corriendo

—Shikamaru…Shikamaru es horrible ¡SE LLEVARON A ASUMA! —

Kurenai se echó a llorar. Naruto llego rápidamente

—Cierren las puertas. ¡Nadie sale de esta villa! ¡Revisen todos los escapes deben ser vigilados! — Naruto dio la orden y todos obedecieron instantáneamente

—Calma Kurenai, encontraremos a Asuma—

Naruto salió a la búsqueda de Asuma. Cuando Sasuke lo alcanzo por los tejados.

—¿Alguna noticia? — pregunto Sasuke

—Por ahora no, pero quiero que vayas con Kiba y le informes lo ocurrido, que cuide a Kio—

—Entendido— Sasuke tomo otro rumbo.

—Shikamaru… ¡mi hijo! — la voz de Kurenai inundo de tristeza a todos los presentes

—Ya me voy Kiba, no vuelvo tarde— dijo Ino

—Si princesa, no te preocupes, cuidare de Kio—

—Le iré a dar un beso—

Ino subió las escaleras tarareando una canción de cuna, abrió la puerta, y el grito de la muchacha casi rompe los vidrios.

* * *

**Bueno he aquí el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado. lean disfruten y comenten ^.^ Nos leemos luego**


End file.
